Understand Me Part 1
by Serenityeve05
Summary: michelle is sick


Danielles POV~ As we were practicing our group dance I noticed that Michelle was behind and she seemed a little off every now and then she would stumble or forget a part of the dance and it was starting to worry me so as soon as Mrs. Kate called for a break I walked over and sat next to michelle to see if she was ok,...

Michelles POV~ Ever since I woke up this morning I have felt like crap my heads been killing me and my stomach has had the worst pain so ive been a little off today and I kept stumbling during practice I was just hoping that nobody noticed me but I knew that Danielle Had Suspected something as soon as he started walking over to me With a concerned look on his face So I tryed to look as normal and non sick as possible.

Danielles POV~ ¨Hey Michelle¨

Michelles POV~ ¨Hi Danielle¨

Danielle POV~ ¨Uhh are you feeling ok¨

Micheles POV~ ¨Yah Im feeling fine Why¨

Daniels POV~ ¨Umm Ok well if anythings wrong come find me¨

Michelles POV~ ¨Alright I will¨

Daniells POV~ I knew that she wasnt ok I knew she was hiding something but I didnt want to call her out on it because I know she wouldnt tell me if something was wrong so for now im just going to keep an eye on her

Michelles POV~ Im suprised that he brushed it off like that its not like daniel but I guess he just didnt want to pry so I respect that

Rileys POV~ I saw that daniel and Michelle were talking and it looked like Michelle looked a little uncomfortable so I decided to walk over and find out what the whole talk was about

Michelles POV~ I noticed that Riley was walking towards me and I was just hoping that she hadnt noticed anything like daniel did

Rileys POV~ I sat down next to michelle and asked her a quistion ¨Michelle what was that conversation with daniel about¨

Michelles POV~ When she asked me about me and daniels conversation I was just so relived that she didnt ask if I was ok ¨Um nothing much just dance stuff¨

Daniels POV~ When riley walked over to michelle I thought that mabey I wasnt the only one who had noticed that there was something wrong with michelle

Rileys POV~ When michelle answered my quistion I knew that she was lying but obviously she didnt want to talk about it and I definitly didnt want to pry exspecially if It had something to do with daniel because I knew that she liked him mabey thats all they were talking about mabey michelle just seemed uncomfortable because she didnt want daniel to know that she liked him and thats probally was why she didnt want to talk about it so I just said Ok ¨Ok then talk to you later¨

Michelles POV~ ¨Alright Ill talk to you later¨ I said in my most cheerful sounding voice I could work up in this kind of state

1 HOUR LATER

Michelles POV~ My head has gotten so much worse in the last hour that sometimes things even go blurry and I loose my balence a bit

Daniels POV~ Im really worried about michelle she looks so much worse than she did before and she keeps falling out of turns and every now and then she looks like shes about to fall over

Wests POV~ I looked over at daniel and he flashed me a concerned look and then pointed over at michelle and she looked terrible, she looked like she was going to pass out at any moment

Michelles POV~ At this point im so out of it that I dont even know if im following the dance

Emilys POV~ Michelle looks like a bird that cant see where its going I have no idea whats going on but she better get her act together or shes gonna make me think that mabey I was right to put her in the back row

James POV~ West looked over at me like she wanted to talk or something so I asked Emily if we could take a water break and suprisingly she didnt even hesitate on saying yes so I walked over to were west was standing

Emilys POV~ I only said yes because it looked like michelle needed a break mabey it would give her time to get her act together and not make this dance look like a complete joke

Wests POV~ I saw james walking towards me looks like he got my sign

Daniels POV~ I saw michelle walk out of the room looking like she was going to hurl so I followed her out of the dance room I stood outside of the girls bathroom and heard the door shut and then I heard michelle gag and at that point I went right to the dance studio to tell west

James POV~ As I walked over to west he gave me a concerning look so I automatically thought it had something to do with riley so I kind of started to Panic  
¨Whats wrong west is it something to do with riley¨

West POV~ ¨No its Michelle¨

James POV~ I wondered why michelle concerned me but I asked what was wrong anyway ¨Whats wrong with michelle she doesnt like me or something right¨

Wests POV~ ¨No she doesnt like you... Sh¨ James cut me off

James POV~ ¨Does she have a crush on you¨ I said suprised

Wests POV~ ¨She doe...¨ James cut me off again and this time I just got mad it was wasting time

James POV~ ¨Oh I kn...¨ West cut me off which was really suprising hes not that kind of person

Wests POV~ ¨NO james michelle doesnt look good at all I think shes sick¨ I said in a worried and angry voice

James POV~ When west said this I was confused michelle wasnt the kind of person who would hide that kind of thing ¨Are you sure michelle isnt the kind of person who would hide that kind of thing¨

Wests POV~ ¨I know I know I didnt really know what to think at first either¨

James POV~ ¨Well why dont we just keep and eye on her and make sure shes ok¨

Wests POV~ ¨Alright that works¨ Just as I was about to walk away daniel came running in towards me with an really concerned face on

Daniels POV~ I ran into Studio A towards west to tell him about michelle ¨West¨

Wests POV~ ¨What whats Wrong¨ I said concerned

Daniels POV~ ¨Its michelle¨

Wests POV~ ¨What about michelle¨

James POV~ ¨Yeah what about michelle¨

Daniels POV~ ¨Shes in the bathroom hurling¨

Wests POV~ ¨Oh my god we should go see if shes ok¨

Daniels POV~ ¨Alright come on¨ ¨james stay here make sure nobody nows were not here ok¨

James POV~ ¨OK¨

Wests POV~ We walked out of studio A and ran down the hall untill we reached the bathroom and it was silent ¨Do you think shes ok¨

Daniels POV~ It terrified me to hear silence ¨I dont know¨ I walked into the bathroom and I saw michelle sitting next to a toilet in the third stall it looked like she was done and I went over to were she was sitting and put my hand on her shoulder

Michelles POV~ I finnaly felt like I could sit without throwing up so I sat up againts the stall wall for a few minutes and then I felt a warm hand touch my shoulder and I looked down and saw a pair of red and black sneakers and I knew it was daniel I mean I didnt want anybody to know about me being sick but daniel seemed so caring and it kind of made me feel good like I could rely on him

Wests POV~ I waited outside the girls bathroom for daniel to come and tell me what was going on

Daniels POV~ After about 5 minutes of just sitting there I finnaly spoke ¨Michelle you all right¨

Michelles POV~ ¨Yeah ill be fine¨

Daniels POV~ ¨Can you stand¨

Michelles POV~ ¨Yeah¨

Daniels POV~ ¨alright lets get up¨

Michelles POV~ ¨Ok¨ I felt safe with daniel

Daniels POV~ I grabbed michelle under her arm to help her up and we slowly walked out of the bathroom

Wests POV~ After about 10 minutes or so daniel and michelle walked out of the bathroom and ive got to say michelle looked really bad ¨Oh man michelle you good¨

Daniels POV~ ¨Good observation West¨ I said sarcastiically and gave him that look

Michelles POV~ Once we got out of the bathroom daniel brought me to the wall and we both slid down and sat on the ground slowly

Daniels POV~ I brought michelle to the wall and slowly slid down it with her till we were both sitting on the ground ¨Hey michelle you think your gonna be ok¨

Michelles POV~ NO ¨Yeah I just need a few minutes must have been something I ate¨ I lelt out a quiet laugh

Wests POV~ ¨I told you daniel it ws nothing to worry about¨

Daniels POV~ Theres something wrong im telling you ¨Alright well lets take a few minutes and then when your feeling up to it we can go back to the dance studio¨

MIchelles POV~ Please no ¨Alright that sounds good¨ no it doesnt

ABOUT 15 MINUTES LATER

Michelles POV~ Its been to long ¨Alirght I feel better lets go¨ Daniel went to grab my arm but I pulled away ¨Im good¨

Daniels POV~ I went to grab her arm to help her up but she pulled away mabey she really does feel ok ¨Ok¨

Michelles POV~ I really did want his help but I need him to think im ok so he doesnt tell Miss Kate, Well when we got back to dance studio A and nobody really noticed I guess I mean only emily who never pays any attension to me anyway and Miss. Kate who was in her office anyway everybody else must be at java junction

Daniels POV~ Nobody was really in the studio when we got back so that was a good sign

Wests POV~ Relieved only emily is in here

Michelles POV~ I sat down on the bench and took a deep breath

Daniels POV~ Michelle really doesnt look good ¨Michelle you sure your gonna be ok¨

MIchelles POV~ NO ¨yeah im fine like I said it must have been something I ate¨

Daniels POV~ Are you sure ¨Ok¨

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
